Project Summary/Abstract The COVID-19 pandemic presents unprecedented clinical and public health challenges. Though institutions collect large amounts of clinical data about COVID-19 cases, these datasets individually might not be diverse enough to draw population level conclusions. Also, statistical, machine learning, and causal analyses are most successful with large-scale data beyond what is available in any given organization. To tackle this problem, NCATS introduced the National COVID Cohort Collaborative (N3C), an open science, community-based initiative to share patient level data for analysis. The initiative requires participating institutions to share information about their COVID-19 patients in a standard-driven way, including demographics, vital signs, diagnoses, laboratory results, medications, and other treatments. The data from multiple institutions will be merged and consolidated, and access will be provided to investigators through a centralized analytical platform. The COVID-19 data sharing collaboration with the N3C initiative offers a mechanism to initiate collaborations with other NIH sponsored data sharing programs, such as the All of Us Research Program (AoURP). This administrative supplement will support efforts to clean and standardize data at VCU, and to transfer it to the N3C data repository. The supplement will also assist in introducing new services at the Wright Center to support our investigators to use the N3C resources. It will also enable collaboration with the AoURP by establishing a pipeline to collect and transmit consented patients' EHR data and by building on existing community outreach pathways to recruit additional participants for the AoURP. The project will be overseen by the PI/Executive Committee and supervised by the Director of Research Informatics. Procedures and services developed at our local CTSA hub will be shared and disseminated to the CTSA network.